When One Turns Into Two
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Rory tries to move on with her life without Logan in her life, The question is: Will she accomplish it? Tristan is back in her life again. Yale Alumni Weekend. Trory versus Rogan. Who will get the girl back?
1. Brave New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** I have just rewritten a bit of this story, so he is the revised one. I just love Gilmore Girls! Hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review. I always enjoy the critique and comments. Thanks heaps for visiting and taking an interest? Much Love. Rose X

* * *

**WHEN ONE TURNS INTO TWO.**

**CHAPTER ONE: BRAVE NEW WORLD**

Rory's quest with the campaign trail had lasted as quickly as she had joined it. After a month of living out of her suitcase, motel and state hoping, she had quit and realise that life on the road was not for her. She like being able to have a stable ground and a place to call her own. A wardrobe to keep her killer designer labels in, a bed spread that she had handpicked, and a comfortable lounge room that she could put up her feet and really relax in after a hard day's work.

A place she could come home to, after a long business trip away. Happy to be back home after a visit to Stars Hollow and her mom. She liked being able to invite her mom over for a week or weekend stay. Staying up till all kinds of hours, eating and watching all kinds of insane movies that they loved to watch together. That's the life of a Gilmore Girl. She loved her friends dropping by for weekend visits, shorts stays, or even somewhere to crash for a while. It was something she looked forward to occasionally.

Rory had become accustomed to busying herself with top stories and articles she had researched or come back from business trips with. She had pushed herself, going full ball with ever story and scoop she was given. Not letting anything slide past her, and taking ever thing that came her way to excellence. And she was damn good at it too.

Before she knew it, six months had slide by, without a thought of Logan. If only she could really lie to herself that well, she would be fine. She kept her chin up and pretended that everything was alright, though it was proving to be a very hard task, she was intent on not to fail at the task at hand. Falling apart was something that was not on her agenda, and Rory made sure she stayed way clear of it. In fear that if she doesn't, her whole world would come crumbling down. So she keeps her shoulders squared, has her chin up and braves the world, with her pleasant smile.

* * *

Rory was on her way home from a long and testing day from the office. She had thoughts in her head about the campaign trail that she had quit right after she had begun it, and often wonders if she should have continued. Though life on the road in that aspect was not a road she saw for herself. She saw herself as more of the type, 'grab a bull by its horns' type of person. She was doubting herself now.

She did not know why all this doubt was creeping into her head now. She had always been the head strong type of person. She had always had her eye on the ball, and saw where she wanted her life to end up in. She had been doing so well. Everything she had written had excellent reviews; she was even up for an award.

She was so proud of herself. She had made her mother and step-father even more proud of her.

* * *

After she had broken up with Logan, things had seemed so way off base for her. It was as though he had taken her risk-taking skills away with him, the moment she had watch him walk out of her life. Literarily. It still baffled her, that he could be so cold like that with her. Not even a glance back in her direction, a phone call, an e-mail or even a text to see how she was doing. It was a clear slate, clean break.

She shook her head in disgust, as she promised herself that nothing would stand in her way of her success. Not anymore. She had to get her 'groove back' per say. So she did what she knew best. Made her pro/con list.


	2. Gone With The Wind

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this had taken me a while to put up, but I finally over threw my writer's block for this FF, which is a great relief! So I hope you like it! Much Love! Rose X **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: GONE WITH THE WIND**

Rory glanced at her watched as she waited for her two o'clock meeting to arrive. For the first time in her life, she had let her schedule go with the wind, and let her secretary tell her who was next on her list of clients. She knew she was being down right outrageous for not being prepared for any of her meetings, but at that moment, she didn't really care. She basically knew everything and everyone that had to do with the business, and she was very aware with the things that happened in the world.

She was surprised to see familiar bright blue eyes staring down at her.

'_Oh my goodness! Paris Gellar, well how about that?_' she said without right surprise and happiness, she hadn't seen her old friends for years now. They lost contact when she had moved to college with her then boyfriend Doyle.

'_Hey Rory. Well I was in town, and thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. And by the looks of things, you are doing might fine for yourself. A whole division huh?_' she said with so much pride in her tone.

'_Yeah I'm doing well I think. How about you huh? I heard you are now a prestigious surgeon, and married Doyle. How is he?_' she was happy to be reacquainted with her old friend again. It felt like Yale all over again.

'_Doyle is doing well. He couldn't take any time off work, so he is busy with his editorial for the magazine he had opened up._'

'_Oh fantastic! Well not the part of you being away from each other of course, but he accomplished his dreams of owning his own magazine! Fantastic! Good on him_' she said with pure happiness for her friends partner.

'Yes I am very proud of him!' she beamed brightly at her. She was happy that her friend had a great life back home.

'_Well I was also wondering if you were going to Yale's Alumni Celebration. It wouldn't be the same without you being there. We even thought about rooming with our old roommates, and living at the dorms for a weekend. That would be fun hey?_' she was sounding a little hopeful that she didn't want to tell her old friend that she didn't wasn't going to attend the celebration. She thought about making a lame excuse about being out of town for a piece, but she knew her friend would see right through her, like she always did.

'_I dunno, Paris. I have a ton of work to get over, and articles to finish and send to the printing press. I'm head of the division you know, I can't be slacking off and letting the place fall to bits_' she said with a bit of dramatics, knowing farewell that her friend could see right through it.

'_Ask for a sabbatical, Ror'. I'm sure someone in your office, will jump at the chance of showing of their talent to you._' She said matter-of-fact, like it was nothing big.

'_I guess I could do that, but I won't. I just don't have any need to recapture any moments I had there_' she was referring to the Logan issues, and didn't want to spend her time remembering the times she had had with him. She had spent three years with him, spending almost every moment of free time with him. She didn't need the flashbacks, she already did that on her own accord, and she didn't to splash herself in it.

'_Oh come on Ror', we'll have a blast there. Catch up with all friends, see who has changed the most, who has gained the most, and of course, who has accomplished what she or he had set up to become when leaving Yale. Won't that be fun?_' she asked with pleading eyes that only Paris could pull off.

'_Ah Paris!_' she said with exasperation, '_just quite it now.. pllllleeeaaasseee!_' she demanded of her friend. '_Truth is, I don't want to be reminded of my time there with Logan…_' she whispered, her voice trailing off. But the silence that came from the other side of the table, she knew that her friend had forgotten that minor detail.

'_OMG Ror' I'm sorry! I forgot about that. I understand now why you don't want to go. I won't pressure you anymore. Is just that I've missed you so very much Ror' I just wanted to recapture some of our moment of fun we use to have_' she told her friend sadly. Remembering how badly it had been for her friend when they had broken up, and he hadn't even contacted her back, and suspected he hadn't since.

'_Okay Paris. I'll come…_' her friend looked across to her, with happiness clearly marked on her face.

'_Oh Ror', thank you thank you thank you_' she clapped her hands in excitement.

'_Now let me get some work done okay?_' she shook her head to what she had let herself be roped into.

'_Okay Ror' pick you up on Friday morning okay? Thanks for agreeing to this!_' with that, she watched Paris throw over a little wave, before leaving her office to meet her husband down stairs.

* * *

She pushed aside her conversation with Paris and worked hard to get all the articles in order, making sure everyone knew their role for the four days that she would be away. She didn't want any stuff up to come to play. So she made list upon list of what to do should this and that would happen. The procedures to follow in putting out the lay outs, making sure that everyone edited each other's work more than once.

She was putting Trisha Garner to head the operations, she was almost as good as Rory when it came to writing, organising, overseeing and delegating duties to other team members, she could definitely see this woman being groomed for her role one day.

Thursday night rolled up, and she was making her finishing touches to the things only she could perform, she wasn't going to tolerate any disasters, so she had kept everyone working late to make sure they knew exactly what each was doing, and communication was playing an active role in everyone's minds.

She went to bed knowing that everything was going to be fine at the office, and she could have a nice relaxing long weekend away. Hopefully her destination was going to give her that much as well. She sighed as she finally fell into her slumber.


	3. Road Trip

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has taken me so long to update, but I had no buzz, and so I didn't have it in me to write really. And I'm also doing college now, so I am kinda excited about that one! So here is Chapter Three. Hope you all like it! Cheers! X**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Road Trip**

Friday had rolled over quicker than she had hoped. She was happy to say that she had gotten all the work she had wanted to do, and was _confident_ in knowing that Trisha would be taking her place. She covered her face and waited for Paris to ring arrive. She was excited as hell about living in her old dorm room with Paris, and even excited to see _some_ of her old friends again.

Her phone rang, disrupting her thoughts. It was her mum. Who was probably going to ask her how she was feeling, what she was going to wear, and rant on about everything.

'Hey mom, what's going on?' she asked her, deciding to lay comfortably on the couch, an arm behind my head.

'Oh can't a wonderful mom, ring her equally or more brilliant daughter before she heads off to college?' she said with amusement, thinking it hilarious to be back at that school. They had also spoken about her seeing '_you know who again_', as her mum put it, amongst other things.

'Ha!' she said with a laugh, remembering all those times she had stressed about handing in assessments etc. 'I am feeling kinda nervous and also excited. Hey mom, I have to go now. Paris has just buzzed, I have to let her in now'

'No she can wait a few more hours. You are talking to the most important person in the world here! How rude to dismiss me like that' she said with mock hurt in her voice.

'Okay mom! Love you! Call you in a couple!' she closed her phone, and placed it inside her hand bag. And walked to the door and buzz Paris in, she heard the door click open, and went to open the door. Waiting patiently for Paris to get out of the lift and make the few shorts steps to her door.

"Hey you!" they greeted each other with a hug.

"Just give me a minute to grab my stuff, and we are outta here" she rushed to her bags, grabbed her drink she had been drinking, and followed Paris downstairs to her car.

* * *

"So are you excited to go back again?" Paris asked her curiously, giving Rory a side glance. We were already two and a half hours into our four hour trip back to Yale.

"Yeah kind-a, I guess! I would love to see what everyone looks like and what they are up to now." She said with honesty, flipping the station to a different song. "How about you? What are your feelings on all this?" Paris _always_ came out with the most amusing rants. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah I am too! I wonder what it's going to be like being back there!" Rory watches her read the signs that would diverge the traffic, and also lead them to the right direction.

"I'm hungry, how about a pit stop?" she offered, feeling and hearing her stomach rumble loudly. The two girls laughed at the sound.

"Well we can't have you starving now can we?" she said with amusement, looking for a place they could eat at. Burger Joint was displayed in hug letters, and Paris turned into the parking lot, finding a space right next to a pretty pink car.

* * *

They entered Burger Joint, and took the first available booth, where a waiter looked over the fine clothes and smiled, hoping that they were big tippers.

"Hello ladies, here are your menu's, would you like a cup of coffee or tea or some freshly squeezed juice?

"We'll have two big cups of coffee please!" they both said in union, laughing so hard. The lady just looked on in amusement.

"Feel free to call me when you are ready to order" she waved her hands carelessly. "and I'll be right back with your drinks" she sauntered off to counter, and made their freshly grounded coffees, that Rory couldn't wait for them.

"OMG Rory!" a woman squealed with excitement, pulling Rory up for a hug. "Wow you're looking mighty fine!"

"Stephanie! OMG! Your look even more gorgeous than when I saw you last!" Rory beamed at her old friend, she half expected Colin to pop up somewhere.

"Oh Colin is meeting us there" she explained to where his whereabouts. "You know _those_ guys! Off on one of _those_ trips that they love so much! Not as often as they would like, but you know, they have fun all the same!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Here's your drinks ladies! Now what can I get you for breakfast?" she asked us all. "Would you like me to bring your things over here Ma'am?" she questioned Stephanie. Stephanie nodded her head.

"Pancake for me please, and lots of syrup and cream!" Rory said handing over her menu to the awaiting lady.

"For me too please!" Paris said with glee, she absolutely loved pancakes, and remembered all the times that they had both gone to the pancake house all times of the day.

"Be right back ladies, would you like anything miss?" she asked Stephanie, who shook her head in dismissal, and continued her enquires about the two ladies in her company.

"You remember Paris?" she reaquainted the two ladies again.

"Yes hello there Paris! How are you doing?" she asked her politely, turning her attention towards her.

"I'm great thank you, and how about you?" she asked in return.

"Just fabulous and excited!" she beamed.

"So are you still in the reporting business Ror?" she asked her, taking a sip from her coffee.

"So are you both married now?" Paris quirked in, curious to see how fabulous she knew her life would be now that they were all out of college.

"Yes, it's coming on four years now!" she beamed proudly, "OMG here they are now!" she squealed with excitement. "They said they were going to meet me at Yale! Arrgg that is sooo like them, always surprising us girls!" she chirped excitedly, while Paris and Rory had yet to clue on what she had meant.

Rory looked up and saw crystal clear blue eyes looking at her from across the room. Mouth gapped, and making his way over before she could actually recall what was happening.

"Rory…" the familiar voice called her name.

"Logan…" she said with shock.


	4. The Arrival

**A/N: This will flick back and forth to Logan's POV to Rory's. A bit of a filler chapter I think.**

**Chapter Three: The Arrival**

* * *

"Rory…" the familiar voice called her name.

"Logan…" she said with shock.

They both stared at each other, as Logan's steps brought him closer to her. Her initial reaction was to run the other direction, but her feet stayed planted to the ground.

"I ah… I'm not ready for this…" she stuttered and grabbed for Paris, who thought fast and followed Rory out of the café, after throwing down a couple of bills to pay for their tab.

"Ror, slow down" Paris ordered her, before opening the car door, and began their reversal out of the burger joint.

"I just couldn't face him Paris… I- I wasn't expecting him to turn up like that out of the blue!" she stuttered a little, trying to regain composure.

* * *

"Mate… you okay?" Finn asked his friend, watching the scene unfolding, and half expect it to play out just like that.

"I'm fine Finn…" Logan barked loudly at his friend, and took the booth across from Stephanie.

"Three beers down this way please mate!" Finn drawled to the waitress standing at their table, clearing the obvious mess that had been left there by the brunette and blond.

"Ah, sir, this is a burger joint. No Alcohol allowed in there premises" she apologised, before returning with a couple of menu's instead.

"Three of your fines coffee then" Colin asked her, kissing his wife on the lips, and casually bringing her closer to him, feeling rather fortunate in that moment to be happily married to the lovely blond.

Logan puffed loudly at watching the action, and grumbled under his breath at them all.

* * *

"How you feeling Ror? We could still turn back you know, forget all about all this!" she offered to her friend, feeling miserable for even suggesting the road trip now.

"No, no. It's okay Paris. I was bound to bump into him eventually right? I just didn't expect it to be then, that's all" still shell shocked to the events that had just played out in the café.

"We'll be there before them anyway, so we'll have a head start with meeting and greeting, and settling in. I expect their arrival to be at least another couple of hours anyway…" she tried to make light of the situation, but knowing she was failing miserably.

"Guess you are right Rory. Just know that I am here for you fully. I won't even leave your side okay?" she assured her friend easily, and they continued to drive in silence till they reached the signs that were directing them to Yale.

"Do your grandparent's know you will be staying at Yale for the weekend?" she asked her curiously.

"I'm sure they would have gotten the gist of it somehow. They know everyone, who knows everyone, so I'm sure someone would have told them. Plus they dedicated a building, so I guess it gives them some rights of power down here right?" she drawled on, happy to pretend that all what took place hadn't happened.

"So we have to pick up the keys from the office, which will have our names on it, I'm guessing" so they parked the car at the first available space, and headed towards the office.

They walked in a comfortable silence, those only friends, which have known each other for a long time could. They reached their old dorm room, and headed to their perspective bedrooms.

* * *

"Wow déjà vu!" Colin laughed as they all walked out of the parking lot and officially walked into Yale.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Mate!" Finn agreed with his friend, and followed on in awe. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. Still sprawl with college students, but obviously with old Alumni's walking around, inhabiting the empty rooms, which had once been there. A big 'Welcome Back to Yale Alumni' banner had been hung up to welcome them all back.

"Yes, weird isn't it? Has it really been that long?" Stephanie spoke aloud, following her friends through the main walk way they had been through so many times. They headed towards the office to locate their keys to their dorm rooms.

They all watched, as there as clear as the day, was Rory and Paris at their favourite coffee cart, ordering a coffee each, just like they use to.

"OMG!" Stephanie squealed at her old friend. "Fancying seeing you there" she giggled with delighted.

"Just like old times, love?" Finn grinned at them, putting an arm around Rory, and spinning her around like old times.

"Wow Finn, watch the coffee!" she smiled, really meaning what she said. She was still very much addicted to her coffee like the first time they had seen her.

"Can't forget about the coffee!" Colin said with a laugh, and hugged Rory as well.

"Rory… you're not going to run again are you?" he asked with hope, seeing her face drop when she saw him standing behind their friends.

* * *

"It's been a long time Logan…" she half smiled at him, wishing she **could** just do another runner, but she saw no point in it now. He would just catch up with her again, or she would eventually bump into him somewhere there. She knew she had to face the music.

"Yes it has been…" he told her, following their friends now. She wasn't so sure what he expected her to say. She felt so awkward; she didn't know what to do. Luck, she had her coffee to sip at.

"Geez guys, talk about doing the awkward?" Finn pointed out to them all laughing at the two, coming between them both. Leave it to Finn to be the icebreaker, she smiled at him, glad he hadn't changed one bit.

"Tell me love? Are you the great reporter that you had set out to be all those years ago?" he mock interviewed her, she laughed and played along.

"Yes I am!" she said proudly, "And you dear sir? Are you next in command at your post?" she questioned him, about his taking over the reins yet from his father.

"Almost there. Dear old dad, had many a mark to leave his heir in question" he said with such pride in his voice that it made everyone smile. He was a lot smarter than he let on. His laid back nature, made things easier to deal with in his hectic life.

"And you dear man, have you done what you set out to do with your life?" he asked his best friend with pride, already knowing the answer, but playing along anyway. There didn't go a day, where the three men didn't talk to each way in one form or another.

"Yes I am completely and solely happy with the progress of way of life" he laughed at his friend, arriving at the office, and waiting patiently for their turn to come, so they could accept their keys and reminisce about the old times.

* * *

Logan smiled at his friends, as he watched on at the display unfolding in front of him. He was happy to be here with them all again, just like the old days. He could pretend to be completely happy these next couple of day's right?

Rory laughed at something Finn was saying to her, which warmed his heart. The old feelings, flooding right back to him again. He knew what he had to do, but how was he going to go about doing it?


	5. Yale and Everything Else

Disclaimer: i don't own GG

* * *

**Chapter Five: Yale and Everything Else**

Rory and Paris sat at their dorm room, glancing at the old yearbooks, Paris had brought back with her. They had laughed so hard at so many things, that they wondered where all the years had all gone.

A big knock sounded at her door, as a flier was stuffed under their door, and Paris jumped up to retrieve the paper quickly:

**PARTEE IT UP WITH THE OLD ALUMNI**

**RICH MAN'S SHOE.**

**BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!**

Paris looked over at Rory with glee, knowing exactly what was going on in her old friends mind. She nodded slowly, and waited for Paris to start jumping like crazy again.

She watched as Paris ran to her bedroom and closed the door behind her with a bang. She sighed loudly, as she sank back into the chair, and covered her face with the couch cushion, wondering why she agreed to this whole soirée.

Somehow she had fallen asleep, and was woken up by a thump on the door. She grumbled, and yelled 'come on in' and sang more into the chair, hoping the intruder would leave her alone or at least by pass her to knock on Paris' door.

No such luck.

"Mary" the voice spoke to her slowly, kneeling on the floor, and taking the pillow from her hands, which she groaned loudly about.

She opened her eyes, not sure if she was hearing wrong. "Tristan?" she asked with such surprise.

"How did you find me?" she asked with deep curiosity. They heard the bedroom door open.

"Rory, who was that at the d… OMG Tristian!" she screamed with excitement, and ran over to him, bringing him into a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Hey to you too Paris!" he said with a laugh. "Surprise" he smirked down at Rory and over at Paris.

"I am a professor here now" he smiled at them, watching at they smiled up an across at him proudly. "I heard that you had studied here, and that you both room together, which was rather fascinating news" he laughed at the two girls. "So are you headed off to this party everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yes we're coming, just waiting on Rory here to get ready, then I guess we are off" Paris smiled over at them. Rory stood up and gave Tristan a quick hug, before heading to her old bedroom to get changed.

* * *

"Don't be so impatient mate!" Finn slapped his friend on the back; he had watched Logan tear at the napkin at dinner, now he was absentmindedly tearing a whole on the piece of fabric that was coming apart on the couch cushion.

He heard a laugh from his other friend, clearly amused at his friend's actions. "Shuddap Mc Crae, or my fist will have to reconvene on your pretty little face, which Stephanie will kick my butt for…" Logan threatened to his friend, trying to sound menacing. But nothing scared the young lawyer any more.

It just brought on more laughter from his two friends, who Logan had had enough of, he found himself, walking towards Rory's old dorm room, stopping when he saw a man standing at the door, waiting for Rory and Paris to close the door before heading across the court yard.

He decided to stay clear away from them so they wouldn't spot him following them. He put an arm around Rory and whispered something in her ear, which only made her giggle some more. _'he should be the one with his arms around her, he should be the one making her giggle in delight like that'_ he huffed to himself.

"Logan, is that you?" he heard a female voice ask him from behind. '_Dammit!_' he swore to himself, and put on his society smile.

"Yes? It's me?" he said, unsure who was standing before him. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Lauren Secrest. I had some classes with you" his old self would have played along with it, but he wasn't quiet in the mood for it at all.

"Sorry I don't have a clue who you are…" he tried to not so as rude as he actually sounded, her smile disappearing and walking off in the other direction, clearly knowing she wasn't wanted. He sighed in relief, but he lost where Rory had gone.

He walked back to the dorm room, where he waited patiently for his friends to finish getting ready for the party.

* * *

"So what are you teaching Professor Du Gray?" Paris tested his name out. He laughed at the antics.

"English and History. How about you Miss Geller?" he asked her questioningly.

"Mrs McMaster's actually. I married my college sweetheart, Doyle" she said with pride. "I am a surgeon, and loving every minute of it. This is my first break in such a long time" she said with even more pride.

"And you Mary, are you that busy reporter, you have always wanted to be?" he asked with pure excitement, trying to hide how much he really wanted to know how well she was doing for herself.

"I am head of my division, I am a bit like an editor for my section I guess. The boss has a lot of faith in what I chose to print. I write some stories, but the editing seems to keep me rather busy. This is also my first time off in a while" a yawn escaped her lips, which she just couldn't help.

"Glad that you find speaking about your job so interesting?" he smirked at her, she smiled wide. "So are you married as well, like Mrs McMasters over here?" he eyed her.

"Almost did, but I wasn't ready, and he wanted all or nothing, and he took us doing long distance a step back, so he left me" she said, trying to down play how much hurt she had really been in.

"Oh sorry to hear Mary, that must have been hard to deal with?" he sympathised, putting an arm around her for a cuddle.

"It's okay. I'm over it now. How about you? Marriage? Engagement? Girlfriend? Children?" she asked all in one go, which made his laugh.

"None to all the above. The one I wanted got away a long time ago" he looked her square in the eye as he said it.

Her mouth dropped, she was speechless for the first time, in such a long time.


	6. Old Loves and Old Friends

A/N: I didn't intend to make this a 'fight' for Rory themed story. But it is how it plays out right? Who will she choose? The man that broke her heart all those years ago, or the man who she had loved at sixteen? Hrmm I wonder too! This is exciting! LOL

For the lovely and smiling Kirsche Cherise ;) who absolutely had to get this chapter. Hope you like it! XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls!

* * *

**When One Turns Into Two**

**Chapter Six: Old Loves and Old Friends**

Rory thought about what Tristan had said all night long, watching him converse with everyone he already knew. Feelings of envy rose out from somewhere inside her, wishing that she had his undivided attention. She realised all the pent up feelings she was feeling now, was dormant from the moment he had left all those years ago, and had only awoken when he had said those simple words to her.

She hoped that he wasn't just teasing her about what he had said, a drink in her hand, she didn't even have a clue what it was, she had taken the drink that someone was holding next to her hand and drank it so fast, it had hit her before she even knew it.

"Get me another one of these babies" she motions to the person who she had taken the drink from, and just as requested, the empty glass was taken from her hands and replaced with a new full one.

"Thanks" she gulped at the drink, still remembering her manners. The body continued to talk whoever it was standing next to.

"Another?" the voice enquired with amusement, and she looked at them and it had said it all.

"Get me two more!" she demanded the person.

* * *

"Slow down Gilmore! You are drinking this like it's going outta season!" Paris scowled her, "Do you even know who you are making as your gopher?" she asked her stunned.

Rory looked at her like she was staring straight threw her and shook her head.

"That's Richard Abram!" she said with shocked amusement.

"Am I supposed to know that name?" she gurgle, and gulped at her drink, and saw that the man had appeared with the two drinks she had requested.

"What has gotten into you?" Paris grabbed the drink from the table and took at sip of the drink.

"Hey get your own drinks!" she tried to pull the glass out of Paris' hand.

"Rum and vodka Gilmore? Like really? No wonder you are plaster off your face after your third drink!" she shook her head at the man next to them, who smiled at her.

"Come on and get some water into you Gilmore!" Paris tried to pull her off her chair.

"No. I don't need water. More of this! I like-y!" she drawled to her friend.

Paris rolled her eyes, and saw who had just entered the room. Rory was not going to like this, she thought to herself.

* * *

Tristan looked at the way Mary was behaving tonight. He wasn't so sure why she was behaving in such a way. He had dreamed about this moment for such a long time that it didn't matter to him what she did in her past. It was the here and now that matter the most right?

He watched as Paris did her best to take the drink that was attached to Rory's hand. She saw Rory had a strong grip on the alcoholic beverage and wasn't going to let go of it any time soon. He knew that was the only one who could intervene in this situation.

"DuGrey?" he heard a voice call out to him, he turned towards the familiar voice, as the saw the blond hair and blue eyes that they had both been famous for while growing up in New Haven.

"My man" Colin greeted him, the first to have reached him and offered his hand to grip and bring forward into a 'man' hug.

"Me Matie" Finn drawled to him in his Australian accent that became more prominent when he was drinking, already having started the party early as he remember he always did.

"Hey Guys! You use to go here?" He asked with a laugh, remembering all the trouble they use to all get into when they had been kids. They gripped hands and followed the same action as what he did with Colin.

Logan and Tristan gripped hands also, but more intimate than the other two, having been as close as brothers. Their parents had separated them when they had had the final straw between the young rascals.

They smiled in recognition of their last moments together and burst out laughing to each other at the memory.

"Good times Tris'!" Logan patted his friend on the back.

"Definitely good time Huntz" Tristan patted his back in return. They watched in amusement as Finn walked a beeline to the alcoholic beverages, and laughed at their friend.

"What are you drinking?" Logan asked his old best friend, as they walked towards Finn.

* * *

"OMG Paris" Rory almost shouted at Paris, when she saw the two blue eyed blonds interacting like they were the best of buddies.

"Sorry Gilmore. Couldn't have pictured that one myself" she said with a sigh, trying to recall a memory of the two men having hanged out when they were all younger. Bits and pieces came to her, but nothing that would divulge anything further than that.

"When did that happen?" she sulked into her drink, drinking it like it was going out of style.

"Just relax and play it cool Gilmore. It'll be alright" Paris reassured her calmly, and could smell troubling brewing in the distance. A love triangle between ex-lovers and old friends, this was going to be a rather interesting weekend, she thought to herself.

She watched as Rory sculled more of her drinking moving on to the second glass now. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Colin and Finn had noticed her the moment they all walked in, surprised that Logan had failed to witness what they had seen. The one and only, Rory Gilmore, getting drunk next to Richard Abrams. They looked at each other and let their friend continue being oblivious of his love's presence.

"So what bringing you here DuGrey?" Colin asked the blond haired man, who was eyeing the said woman they had been thinking about, wondering what was up with that.

"I am a professor hear now" he grinned at the three men, and taking a swig at his beer bottle.

"You for real?" Finn said with a boisterous laugh. Tristan nodded his head at him, and grinned back at his old friend.

"As real as that drink in your hand buddy" he said with a laugh, as his friend looked down at his drink and took a swig at it took.

"Ah the man is" he said simply.

"Heard you are a smart mouthed lawyer like your father McCrae?" Tristan asked the brown haired shorter man.

"Yup. Loving every minute of it!" he wrapped his arms around his wife proudly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Steph this is an old friend of our from New Haven" he told his wife, and she turned to shake his hand.

"Tristan DuGrey" he shook her hand, and they smiled at each other.

"Stephanie McCrae" she introduced herself.

"Ah yes, I have heard of you. Do you Know my sister Bethany Belmont?" he enquired to her, which brought on a big smile from her lips, suggesting that she did.

"OMG! You are THAT Tristan?" she said with shock, and recovered herself.

"The one and only" he grinned at her, amused at what his sister must have told her about him.

"Okay enough chattering with my wife" Colin said with mock jealousy, and Stephanie let Colin go and spotted Rory and Paris and walked towards them.

The four men watched the interaction between the three ladies.

* * *

"Hey Rory, Paris! Good to see you here tonight!" Stephanie greeted the two woman in front of her, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hey there Stephanie" Paris greeted the blond, and glanced at the group who were still looking at them, she hoped that Rory didn't notice a thing.

"Hey Step. You should seriously try this!" she said with a giggle, and took another swig at her drink, draining it, and then staring at the empty glass sadly about to turn to the man standing next to her, but he had moved across the room to speak to people he knew.

Rory looked like she was just about to walk up to him, when Tristan now stood in front of her.

"Wow you are tall DuGrey! Grow much?" she said with a laugh.

"Yup. Sure did!" he smiled at her with amusement, and she threw up on his shoes. And he looked at her with that unwavering smile, not caring what she had just done all over his shoe.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked her worriedly, pulling her away from Tristan, and handing him the paper towels he had grabbed when he has seen what had just happened.

"What do you want Logan." She asked him, as he began to wipe her mouth, and her skirt.

He handed some to Tristan as well.

"This is interesting turn of events" Colin said loudly to Finn in a mock whisper.

"Indeed my friend. Indeed" they looked from one to the other.


	7. Two Sides To The Coin

A/N: So here is chapter seven. I am busy as with college assessments and that is the reason I have not updated any of my stories lately, but this story was bubbling to come out, so I let it spill out of my fingers and dance hurriedly over the keypads. Hope you all like it! Much Love and appreciation! Rose! XX

* * *

**When One Turns Into Two**

**Chapter Seven: Two Sides To The Coin**

"Think it's time for you to go home now" Tristan encouraged Rory lightly, knowing from the way his mother use to act, when his father had been away from one of his 'long' business trip.

"Oh Tris. But the party has just begun…" Rory whined to the blond haired man.

"I think he is right" Logan put in, and she glared at him with daggers.

"Don't even say a word to _me_ Huntzberger. Yeah you're right Tris…" she reluctantly agreed so that she didn't have to be in the same room as Logan.

"Paris grab her stuff please" Tristan asked her politely, which she already had in her arms and was following them out the pub.

"I've got it covered" Paris told him, and he nodded and they walked towards their dorm room.

* * *

"Ah what just happened?" Logan asked everybody, not really realising that he had said it out aloud.

"Looks like she's still not over the break up" Colin told him quietly, so only he could hear.

"Looks like it mate" Finn added in, having very good hearing, even though he was off his face.

"It'll be alright" Stephanie reassured him, not quite sure what the deal was with Tristan and Rory just yet.

"Okay this party has just turned lame. Let's go somewhere else!" Finn told the three, and everyone followed on and walked out of the pub.

* * *

"I don't wana be here Bible Boy" Rory drawled into his face, he nodded his head, as Paris went into her room and closed the door behind her, giving the two old friends some privacy, and also to call Doyle and tell her how it had all gone.

"Where do you want to go Mare?" he looked at her, his face so soft with concern for the girl he had been in love with for most of his life.

"Not sure. Can we just take a drive?" she asked him, and he nodded his head, knowing he couldn't say no to anything that she requested.

"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up first, and then we'll go okay?" he compromised with her, and walked her into her bathroom.

"I'm not that bad am i?" she asked him with shock, and let him guide her into the bathroom.

"Ah. Yeah you are Mare" he evened his voice out, remembering all the times he had done the same thing with his mother. Often feeling like the adult and cursing his father to damnation for making them go through this.

"Sorry about all this Tris… our reunion after all these years, and you get stuck seeing me in less better colours" she said with embarrassment, while she sat on the bath tub, and he cleaned her up with a face wash.

"It's okay Mare. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me. Okay all clean" he grinned at her, and she smiled weakly, still reeling with embarrassment.

"Go to your room and throw some clothes on" he told her like a gentlemen, and guided her to her room, before closing the door behind him.

The old Tristan would have offered to help her change and would try something on her. But the grown up version of himself, knew all too well about heart break and longing, and always feeling like there was something missing from all the relationships he had had in the past. He had been missing Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Colin and Finn eyed their old friend and watched him interact with the girl that their other friend was also in love with, but let her go because he was just plain as stupid.

"So what do you think about this turn of events Matey?" Finn asked his friend with a smile, slightly more sober now that they saw the blond and brunette getting out of a silver car.

"Interesting dear friend, very interesting" Colin concurred with his friend, nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't think we should breath a word to Huntz" Finn looked over at a smiling Colin.

"Not a word. But Steph will be pissed" Colin told him with an ever growing smile.

They stood up and walked to where Logan and Stephanie were waiting for them. They had gone to get some more drinks.

* * *

"So how you feeling Logan?" Stephanie asked her blond hair friend, who just looked at her like he was seeing right through her. He shrugged his shoulders, not very good at opening up with things like this. They sat in silence.

"She hates me" he simply stated to her, looking out at the view before them.

"No she doesn't. She is just mad over the things that had not had a chance to take place" she told him evenly, not wanting to reveal what she truly felt about all this.

"Think so Steph?" he asked her earnestly, still not looking at her.

"Just let it play out how it is. Just ask her out for a friendly chat over lunch" she suggested to him, and he nodded and thought about where they could go to.

"Thanks Stephie" he told her, so vulnerable right now, and she hugged him to her and kissed his cheek.

In that moment the door the their apartment to reveal their two companions holding up drinks and condiments.

"Mowing my grass there Huntzberger" Colin said with amusement as the two broke free from their hug. Colin had always secretly been scared that Stephanie would see clearly and leave him for someone else. He always knew had Logan wanted her all those years ago, she would have chosen him instead. He was glad that he had only ever saw her like a sister.

"Hell yeah! Look at how gorgeous she is! Have no clue how you landed the lovely lady" he said to the brunette man, and winked at Stephanie who just giggled back at him, and went over to reassure her husband with a kiss.

"Never. Not with this old grunt!" she said with a laugh and hugged Colin with a laugh. "But maybe if Richard Abram made the offer… who knows" she looked at her husband who feigned hurt, and Stephanie brought him for another more passionate kiss. Finn and Logan began to make puking sounds, which made the other two kiss even deeper.

"You're just jealous Huntz!" Colin told his friend, who just laughed his head off and back to his old self again. He knew that he could always count on his friends to be there for him like they had always been.

"We got your back" Finn and Logan winked at the two of them laughing their heads off, while Logan and Finn tried to prise the couple apart, and push Colin to the door.

* * *

"So tell me how you know Logan and the others?" she looked at him curiously, sipping at the coffee that Tristan had bought for her in her hand.

"I grew up with them. We were practically all raised in the same crib. Logan and I were raised as brothers because our mothers were best friends, and we were together a lot, while their husbands were _away on business trips_" he spat the last of it out, and t" he spat the last of it out, and then regaining composure, and grinning at her, watching for her reaction.

Rory smiled at him, only ever seeing her own father whenever he felt like making an appearance in their lives. She saw Luke as her father figure, and she was proud he was the way he was. She couldn't ask for anyone else better than him.

"So how do you know them?" he asked the question back in return.

"We went to Yale together" she didn't want to rehash their past history. She wasn't ready to do that all over again.

"Ah okay. Should have known" he grinned at her and they just sat in a comfortable silence for a while, looking at the calm water ahead of them.

"How did you find this place Tris? It's so beautiful" she broke the silence, admiring the serenity and calm it brought through her.

"I use to come here a lot when I first started teaching at Yale. I came across it one time on one of my drives, and decided to take a swim, and having been coming here ever since" he shrugged his shoulders, and relaxing a bit more.

* * *

"We saw Tristan and Rory up at the lake" Colin told his wife quietly, making sure that Logan was nowhere in ears shot.

Surprise was strewn all over her face. "You sure?" she whispered with surprise, looking around for Logan.

"Yeah. They were looking pretty cosy too" he looked around the room again, and moving closer to his wife.

"Really? So what are we going to do about this?" she asked him, both not realising that Logan has heard everything they had said. He was just standing there wondering where it was going.

"Hey guys" Logan smiled at the pair, who pushed away their conversation. "What's going on? Wana go for a drive to the lake?"

The two tried to do their best to hide their reactions, knowing that he had heard everything they had said.


	8. The Lake and Other Stuff

A/N: so well the very impatient but sweet and cute Kirsche Cherise has requested several times for me to update this in the last couple of days that she has worn me down LOL so without further ado…

Sorry for taking such a long time to get back to my stories. Been a rather busy month for me, and still is pretty busy. And I haven't been checking my email and realised that I haven't Beta's or updated for that long. Anyhow here's chapter eight! Cheers! Rose X

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gilmore Girls

* * *

**When One Turns Into Two**

**Chapter Eight: The Lake and Other Stuff**

Rory lay against Tristan's chest for the past half hour, having fallen asleep talking about the things they had both missed in each other's lives. He smiled to himself, watching her features, looking her face over to see any traces of the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago; to the fully grown woman, who now took residence in his arms.

He stroked her hair tenderly, thoughts of their future going through his mind. Not so sure of what was to come now that she was now back in his life. He knew that he didn't want to let her go ever. But he also knew she had a whole new life in New York City, living the dream she had always dreamt of all his life.

* * *

Logan watched on as the woman he loved; lay sound asleep in his would-be brother's arms. They looked so peaceful together, locked in a spell that he knew was too late to break. Could he get her back, now that his old friend was in the picture? And what was their past? He had to know.

"Interesting picture we have before us" Finn whispered to no one in particular.

Stephanie and Colin nodded their heads, watching Logan's features for the emotions he hide so well inside himself. Having known him since they were children, revealed what was inside their friends mind.

Silence filled the car once again.

"Yes indeed" Logan answered back, still looking at the pair on the peer.

"I'm going to give them a blanket" Stephanie climbed out of the car, and walked to the back of the car, to open the boot and take out the blanket she knew Logan always kept in his car. Not to her surprise, she saw a couple of pillows in their as well, which she also took out.

Three pairs of eyes watched their blond friend walk toward the couple in question.

* * *

"Hey Tris" Stephanie whispered to Tristan, who looked up with surprise at his old friends wife.

"Hey there Steph" he whispered back to her, seeing the things she was about to bestow upon them. "You're so thoughtful" he moved forward so Stephanie could put the pillow behind him comfortably.

"It's no big deal. We were passing, and we saw the both of you sitting here. And we knew you would be cold" Tristan raised his eyes in question.

"Logan already had it in his boot" she said with amusement, and the both looked towards where she had come from, and saw three pairs of eyes watching the whole interaction.

"Ah I bet he did" he shook his head at his friend's antics and gave a little laugh. "Tell him we said thank you" he whispered to her, before she nodded and walked back to the car.

* * *

"So a bucket for your thoughts?" Finn asked his friend who he had been taking glances at in the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing to say" his eyes didn't deter from the couple by the lake.

"If you say so" Colin muttered loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Yeah I do" Logan said gruffly, and finally tore his eyes off the pair, when Stephanie figure took over his view.

"Calm down Spit-ball" Finn told his friend, turning to give Colin a look, which he nodded his head in agreement.

"I am calm" he looked to Finn and then to the back where Colin sat.

"We know" Colin said in an even tone, all knowing that he was far from it.

"Let's go…" Logan said to them all, as he started the engine, waiting for Stephanie to close the car door before driving away in a rush.

* * *

"What time is it?" Rory asked Tristan a couple of hours later. Forgetting for a second where they were.

"It's just after four" he told he quietly, loving that she was waking in his arm like this.

"Wow I'm sorry Tristan" she told him apologetically, trying to rise, but he tightened his grip around her body, loving the feel of her against me. Then see the expression on her face.

"Stephanie and the guys" was all he said, and she nodded against his body. She noticed that it was the kind that Logan liked to keep in his car, and it made her squirm a little, and not understanding, he though she had suddenly felt uncomfortable lying there in his arms.

"Sorry… ah… I'll let you go now" he stuttered embarrassingly, letting her go, which she refused and made herself more comfortably against him, and he smiled into her hair. Glad she felt exactly the same way.

"No… never… getting… up…" she said dreamily, not wanting to break the spell that was clearly cast between them.

"Hrmmm" Tristan agreed against her hair, breathing in the nice floral smell of her hair, feeling so besotted that he felt like a kind of drunk laying the way they were.

* * *

Logan walked back and forth in his dorm room, walking a line that stated he had something clearly on his mind.

"You're going to make a hole in our carpet" Colin tried to joke with his friend, who just looked over at him with intensity that told him he was in no joking manner. Colin shut his mouth again and busied himself with the manual he was reading up on.

A knock at the door broke the silence between the two men, and Colin stood up to go answer it. It was two ladies dressed as cops.

"Is there a Logan Huntzberger residing in this premise" one of the women asked Colin in a serious tone, and looked over at his friend, curiosity to why two female offers would be calling upon his friend. They had not created any mischief of late.

"Yes I am Logan Huntzberger" Logan walked to the door and waited for the females to tell him why they were standing before them in the middle of the night.

"You are under arrest" the other woman told Logan, bringing out cuffs that had been attached to her pants.

Logan and Colin looked on in surprise as the ladies cuffed him, and then one turned to Colin as well. "You better come with us as well sir" she said in a serious tone, which suggested she had dealt with enough crap tonight.

"Okay. Let me just get our cell phones and personal effects" Colin quickly headed towards his bedroom, and then to Logan's to retrieve their necessary things, and pocked them.

Both police women followed the two men through the pitch black campus, and towards the parking lot.

Colin and Finn eyed each other, a straight face, as they watched the worried look on their friends face. They knew they had their friend scared shitless. Stephanie was going to kill them later.

* * *

Rory and Tristan had fallen asleep again, lulled by the lapping of small waves against the peer. They both were so aware of each other, it didn't matter what they did at all. Lying in contentment in each other's arm.

They woke with the sun streaming over them. Packing up all their things, they walked to Tristan car and pack all Logan's things into the back seat, before decided on breakfast.

"Coffee" Rory told him, still half asleep.

"Coffee" Tristan agreed with her and went to the first café they saw.


	9. Home is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**When One Turns Into Two**

**Chapter Nine: Home is Where the Heart Is**

Logan would have to get back his two friends after last night's prank on him. Making him seriously think he was going to jail for some unknown reason. He had to admit, that being back here brought all the memories back, and he looked over at Ace, and saw she was sitting there, probably waiting on Tristan.

Ace sat against the wall, flipping through their old year book. Laughing to herself about the things they had all done all those years ago.

A shadow darkened the space she was in, and she looked up with surprise at the figure who was taking away her light. She saw it was Logan and she looked back down at the old year book, disinterested with his presence, and pretending that nobody had just interrupted her actions.

"Ace can we talk please?" her former boyfriend asked her in a voice she had forgotten he had.

"What do you want Logan?" she asked him firmly, not caring if the entire alumni heard her words or not. She stood up and began to walk towards a stand that she had not seen yet.

"Can't we talk about this Ace?" Logan followed her across the room, wishing that the past could be completely wiped away clean.

"Keep your voice down Logan!" she seethed through her teeth at him.

"Why? Everyone knows what has transpired between us" he eyed her lightly from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't want Tristan finding out about this Logan" she warned him, looking at him dead straight in the eye.

Logan looked at her dumbfound. Not sure why she would want to keep such a big thing from their common friend. He nodded his head reluctantly, knowing that dishonesty always ended badly. He succumbed to her demands, still nodding his head glumly.

"If you say so Ace" he shook his head, and they both looked on as Tristan headed their way, smiling at the pair of them, oblivious to the past that had governed three years of their lives so long ago.

* * *

Tristan had finally arrived after having to take photos, speaking to the local media and finished up with future and present students enquiring about everything. He couldn't wait to get back to his Mary again. He walked to where they were all seated.

He looked to where Mary was, and headed straight for her. Tristan leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before turning to shake Logan's hand and give him a 'manly' hug.

"Great speech" Logan complimented the professor.

"Glad you liked it bro!" Tristan said with delight, a grin escaping his lips.

"It was pretty good Tris" Rory added, and hugged Tristan to her, and his smile grew to appreciation.

"Glad you loved it Mares" he discreetly whispered into her ear, and then whispered again "really means the world to me" she blushed, and Logan eyed the pair and made a comment about needing to be somewhere so he could give them the obvious privacy they wanted.

"Drinks at my place?" Tristan asked him before he walked off.

"Course bro" Logan said and walked away from the pair.

"Wow I missed you" he hovered very closely to her.

She grinned at him, flirtatiously. "Did you now hmm? By how much exactly?" she winked at him, smirking at the obvious darkening of his eyes.

"You really want me to show you?" he threatened with a smirk, and she nodded her head, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Umm everyone I'm gonna have to…" Rory put her hand over his mouth, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

'_Take back my offer because I wanna make sweet love to my girl right about now'_ he finished in his head. He laughed at her and she pretended to give him an evil stare.

* * *

They all walked the ten minutes to Tristan's house. A beautiful bricked house, which had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big library that held all the books he had acquired since he was a teenager, the only thing that always reminded him of the blue eyed girl with brown hair. He had a nice pool at the backyard, with a pergola and beautiful garden that surrounded them.

He took everyone for a tour around his house, which impressed everyone, and most importantly; he was happy to be having a particular someone proud of his residence.

"WOW Tris! Your house is to die for!" she breathed out on to his lips when they were finally alone.

"I designed it to match you exactly" she thought she heard him whisper into her hair.

"I have waited so long for this moment Mare. I seriously didn't think it would ever happy for us"

"But it has" she smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips, he brought her even closer to him, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

"Come on Love Birds!" Paris called out to them from the garden steps. They both butted heads, encased with in the moment and finally latching hands and walking towards her voice.

"About time" Paris scowled then, "you aren't behaving like a very bad host Tristan. You think that all the years of being brought up as a society brat, that you would have picked up a couple of etiquette rules of engagement" her voice reeling with sarcasm, that slowly turned into an amused laugh from everyone.

"No Paris. He was too busy in the coat closet to witness any of that" Logan teased his lfe long friend.

"I am so glad that I asked you all over. Nice catch up guys. Now there is the door" Tristan said with a laugh, and pulled Rory close to his body so their hips were touching once again.

"You know we love you, you know we care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart" Finn sang in a surprisingly great voice.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'. "We're just friends," what are you sayin'? Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time" Stephanie started singing with Finn.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no" Tristan began to sing along too.

"Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine" Logan looked at her, eyes not wavering when he said those words, which wasn't missed by anyone.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh.  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine" Rory squeezed Tristan's hand and kissed his cheek as she sang along too.

"For you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring" Logan sang this part with a bit of heart, still looking at Rory. She took no notice of his actions, but Tristan had, wondering what all that was about.

"And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around" everyone was enjoying their rendition of Justin Beiber's song Baby.

"Wow we almost sounded really good" Paris said with an eye roll, everyone laughed along with her. Glad that they had this weekend to be all together again like old times.

"Agreed their Paris!" colin said with a laugh, and who also didn't join in the song. "Key words: ALMOST" everyone cackled with laughter. Things were going really well indeed!


End file.
